Unmasked
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: Kim Crawford was trapped in a life she never thought she would be in. With her mom marrying Kelsey Vargas's father, tension rises up as Kelsey steals the man Kim always wanted. So you know what she did? She set her sights on making her dreams come true...even if it involves being the "A" from Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Hope you like it. It's called, "Unmasked." The plot is, "Kim Crawford is the pretty new girl to Seaford High. Jack Anderson is the senior resident heartthrob. Sparks fly between them for a couple months when Jack suddenly develops a crush on her. Only, he has the obstacles flying his way." I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

I was talking to Brody, one of my fellow football players when the doors of Seaford High opened. Everybody's eyes turned to the girl who walked in.

The girl had curly honey blond hair, expensive looking jewelry, cream-colored heels, purple ruffled top, white leggings, Chanel purse, and Chanel sunglasses **(A/N: Outfit on profile) **All the guys' jaws dropped. Donna, Kelsey, Grace, Avery, and Julie dropped their jaws too. They quickly ran to the girl carefully on their heels.

"Omigosh! You're top is to die for!" squealed Donna.

"I love that purse!" squeaked Grace.

"Eek! I just love your jewelry!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Love the sunglasses," Julie stated.

"You're hair is AMAZING!" Avery tossed her hair back.

"Thanks. I'm Kim. Kim Crawford. I just moved here from New York City."

'Kelsey Vargas."

"Donna Tobin."

"Grace Montgomery."

"Avery Destiny."

"Julie Carson."

Donna was the first to talk. "So, why'd you move here?"

"My mom's supermodel-ing job got transferred here."

Kelsey screamed. "Is your mom the famous Jenna Crawford?"

She nodded as she took off her sunglasses and dropped them into her purse.

Grace asked, "Want to join our posse?

Julie added, 'We're the most popular girls in schools."

Kim nodded as Donna, Kelsey, Julie, Avery, and Grace strolled away. Kim stood there and then began to shuffle stuff in her bag. I saw her pick up a Seaford High welcome packet. She flipped through some pages and began to walk in my direction. She paused next to me and opened the locker. Wow. Her locker is right next to mine. She put some stuff in there and shut it. She faced me and held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Kim. Kim Crawford."

"Jack Anderson." I shook her hand.

"So, Jack. What's Seaford like?"

"It's a really good school. Nice teachers. Great principal. And the football team is awesome."

"Do they have cheerleading?"

I nodded.

She started to squeal. "I'm so trying out!"

"Do you have any experience?"

Her face narrowed into a smirk.

"Gymnastics 10 years, cheerleading 9 years."

With that, she flipped her hair and walked away.

Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Brody walked up to me.

Brody declared, "That girl is smoking hot!"

"Agreed," they all replied.

Then the bell rang and we all walked to class.

I sat in my seat and pulled out my notebook and pencil. On my right was Brody. Behind me was Jerry. In front of me was Eddie. I looked at my left and spotted Kim. She raised her hand and gave me a little wave as she pulled out a notebook and pencil.

1 Hour Later...

The bell rung and I shoved my stuff into my bag. I noticed Kim staring at a poster.

Cheerleading try-outs. Then she noticed me.

"Hey Jack."

"Sup, Kim? Trying out for cheer?"

"Yup, you should come and see how experienced I am."

I nodded. "Why not? All my friends just stare at the girls."

She laughed. "See you there."

10 Minutes Later...

The jocks and Jerry, Milton, and Eddie sat down with me in our resident table. Next to us was the cheerleading table. Filled with Avery, Ali, Lindsey, Lexi, Grace, Donna, Kelsey, Julie, Tori, Renee, Isabella, Rachel, Charlotte, Kim, and the rest. Some of the guys shared a flirty look with some cheerleaders.

Matt was the first to talk. "I'm totally asking Lindsey to go out with me. She's so hot."

Scott added, "And I'm scoring for Lexi."

We kept talking about the girls until it was the end of school. We strolled to the gym where try-outs were taking place.

Donna stood with a clipboard.

Kim was now dressed in black hi-tops, a blue tank top, and white shorts. She clapped and started to chant.

"S-E...A-F-O...R-D. Let's go Seaford! Lemme here you yell it! S-E-A-F-O..R-D..Let's go Seaford! Hey! Go Seaford! Hey! Go Seaford! We're flying from the east and we're flying from the best. You better yell it loud let's go Seaford."

Then after clapping and doing the splits. She did 3 backflips, then somersaulted twice back in the front, did a hand-stand, and jumped in the air...landing on the splits.

All the cheerleaders talked and they started to jump and squeal. "Congrats, Kim. You're in!" Kim cheered and shot me a "I-Told-You-So" look.

The cheerleaders left. Kim packed her bag and stared at me. "So, where you guys going", she asked me, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Brody.

Eddie cleared his throat. "The Bobby Wasabi Dojo. We take karate."

Kim's face lit up. "I used to take karate."

Laughing, Jerry walked up to Kim. "What do you know about karate?"

Kim laughed. "Take me to your dojo."

At the Dojo...

Kim demanded, "How many boards are those?" She pointed to the boards near Rudy's door. I peered at them. I answered, "5."

She motioned me to put the boards on the bricks. Her hand flew up. "Hi-ya!" Her hand made contact with the board and they broke into pieces. Our mouths dropped. And so did Rudy's apparently."

He ran up to Kim and asked, "What belt are you?"

"3rd degree black belt." Ha. Just like me.

"Can you please join out dojo?"

"Sure," Kim answered.

The Next Day...

I walked to school and saw Kim in her cheerleading uniform. Her hair was straight and into a ponytail. She was wearing Nike sneakers. She gave me a wave. I stared into her eyes. Wow, she's pretty.

Kim's P.O.V.

Wow, Jack's really hot. I can tell he's the "heart throb" of this school.

I gave him a wave and he smiled. Then the bell rang and we all walked to class.

**And that's all I'm gonna write. A little cheesy but I hope you review. 5-10 reviews and I'll update. PM me for ideas. And for you readers out there. I'm planning to update New Year, New Change, New Game and California Tantrum next week.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Unmasked but only, I decided to change the plot line. Kim Crawford was trapped in a life she never thought she would be in. With her mom marrying Kelsey Vargas's father, tension rises up as Kelsey steals the man Kim always wanted. So you know what she did? She sets her sights on making her dreams come true...even if it involves being the "A" from Pretty Little Liars. **

**BTW, This is an OOC story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. **

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

I whipped up my second iPhone as I sent the second text to Jack.

Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, you couldn't find me the first time and you never will.

Kisses, -E.

E was my middle initial. Kimberly Evelyn Crawford. But only my mom knows that. Not even my stepdad, Kelsey, Jack, or the rest of the gang. My fingers gently clicked send. I hated my life. Well, I hated that my stepsister was dating my crush, I hate that I barely have any friends because of Kelsey, and I hate my stepdad. I quit the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy after everybody ditched me.

I applied lip gloss as I packed my Vera Bradley tote. I slipped in my wallet, my regular cellphone, my "E" cellphone, a white hoodie, black sunglasses, and my school stuff. I walked down the stairs as Kelsey gave me victorious smirks. I rolled my eyes as I sat down for breakfast. My stepdad, Grant, threw the plate onto the table. It was half a piece of toast and a piece of bacon. I shot a glance at him, but he didn't notice. I chewed in annoyance as I heard Kelsey talk to Jack on the phone.

"You got a text from E this morning? So, did I!"

I quietly snickered as I put the white china into the sink. I walked out the house where a car horn beeped. It was Donna's car. "Hop on, Kim," Donna stated. I smiled. Grace and Avery were in the backseat. We were all BFFs. They were the only ones who knew about "E". Sometimes they even texted the guys as E. Grace tapped on my shoulder and I turned around. She handed me her "E" phone and declared, "Look what I just texted Kelsey." I read it out loud.

Thought that I was gone after you did the phone check? Nope. Miss me?

-E

We all started to laugh. Donna parked the car in the parking lot. We turned to Avery and Grace. Donna asked, "Have your materials?" We all opened our bags and nodded. We all nodded as we walked out the car. We all walked into the snow-white doors of Seaford High. I noticed Jack giving us a disgusted smirk as Kelsey cackled. I gave her an, "I don't care" look. The bell rang and we all sat in our classes. Grace nudged at me and pointed to Donna and Avery. We all nodded. I opened my phone and texted Jack.

I see the guilt in your head. Better not let anybody see it!

Kisses, -E

I quickly hit send as I threw my phone quietly into the bag. I could hear a little vibrate as Jack picked up his smooth, silver phone. In his sake, he should be lucky class starts in 2 minutes. His eyes scanned the text as he dropped his jaws. His hand tapped on Kelsey's shoulder as he showed her the text. I stiffened a little chuckle as I thought, "Time to bring on the E game." The teacher strolled into the room as Jack stuffed the phone into his pocket. Mrs. Hermes turned on the monitor screen and played a slideshow on the Titanic.

Grace smiled at me as she started a text. I turned around and saw Donna on her phone and Avery too. I peered at Avery's screen: Jerry. Donna tapped on my shoulder and showed me what she wrote to Kelsey.

I see your BF needs you..but I'll need you too, bitch. For revenge.

-E

We both smiled as Donna happily sent it. I faced Kelsey as she winced in horror.

Now this is something I call revenge.

**Done. I hope you review.**

**Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the nice reviews! So here comes Unmasked back for you! Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I bet you know what it is. :D (But I also do not own Coke, Pepsi, Gucci, Nike, or McDonalds.**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

It was free period and me and the girls were sat in a bench on the courtyard. "Ok, remember the plan?"

Avery flipped her hair and flashed a smile. "Yup, Kim goes after Jack, I go after Kelsey, Donna's after Jerry and Milton, and Grace's after Eddie."

We all nodded. I stood up and took a deep breath. I slipped my smooth hair and picked up my bag and eyed Jack. He was talking to Kelsey. Good. Since he's on the football team, I'll slip a note into his sports locker. I walked to the boy's locker room and opened the blood red door. I looked around. No one was there. I quietly tip-toed to his locker. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a black glove. My gloved hand reached to the small pocket on my bag and slipped out a note. I slid it through the vents of his locker. I began to turn back when I noticed something sticking out the corner of his locker. I look off a bobby pin from my hair and stuck it into the lock. I twisted it and it opened. Out fell a notebook. I bent over and picked it up, eyeing it suspiciously. I opened to the first page and it read, "The Secrets of Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Kelsey, and Jack." I let out a little giggle and flipped to the next page. It read:

_Jack_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I disguised as a geeky nerd named Neville. It was quite handy getting to spy on the teachers. Awesome work for me._

I closed it and chuckled. I guess I do have something to thank Jack for. With my gloved hand, I slipped it into my bag and ran out without anybody noticed me.

30 Minutes Later...

I called the girls into an "E" meeting. We were at the same bench in the courtyard. "You will never believe what I found!" I exclaimed.

Grace, totally excited, asked, "What was it?"

I leaned in and whispered, "I was slipping a note into Jack's locker when I noticed something. It was a diary. A diary filled with secrets from Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kelsey, and Jack.

Avery rubbed her hands with an evil grin on her face. She reached for the notebook when I stopped her. I handed her the glove and she smiled. Avery reached for the book again and fished her "E" phone out of her purse. She took pictures of each page that had a secret from Kelsey on it. She snapped 42 pictures and handed the glove and diary to Grace.

Grace whipped out her "E" phone and snapped 39 pictures of Eddie's secrets.

Following that, Donna grabbed the glove and diary and snapped 68 pics (34 for Jerry and 34 for Milton). She smirked and handed the things back to me.

I slipped the diary and gloves back into my bag. I reached into the back pocket and pulled out 3 pairs of black gloves. "Here you go!" I stated, "One for each of you. Now it can join your black hoodies."

We all grinned until we heard a horrified gasp. Jack was holding the yellow note I slipped into his locker with his Nike bag in hand. He tapped on Kelsey and Jerry's shoulder and motioned Milton and Eddie and showed them the note. I chuckled. I had written, _I can see the looks we give you. Someday, you won't see ANY look. xoxo, E_._  
_

"Nice!" Grace quietly exclaimed as she high-fived me.

Donna picked up her "E" phone and quickly typed something. "Look," she murmured. She stabbed the phone in front of our faces and we read the text.

_Is it bear season? Deer? No, it's liars season and I'm ready to hunt._

_E_

We all started laughing as Donna clicked send. She stuffed the phone into her bag and we heard a chime. Kelsey looked terrified as she yelped. That got Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie's (The Liars)'s attention. Kelsey handed her phone to Jack who dropped his jaws with the other liars following. We snickered as Kelsey dropped her phone into her Gucci bag.

5 Hours Later...

It was 4:32 PM and I was at the Seaford mall with the "E" team. We we're watching the liars eat at McDonalds. We were sitting in a cafe next to it sipping onto banana and strawberry smoothies. We were staring at them through our sunglasses. Jerry's finger moved to his nose and Donna snapped a quick picture. We giggled as Donna typed,

_No one wants to see this, do they? Say to your liar friends, "I'm an idiot who has no life and wishes to become a swimsuit model."_

_-E_

We laughed as Donna sent it. We heard a chirp and snapped out head's in Jerry's direction. Jerry dropped his jaws and showed his fellow liars. I heard Jack whisper, "I feel that someone's watching us."

"Agreed," everybody replied to him.

5 Minutes Later...

Jerry still haven't said that. Donna sighed and whipped her phone out but Avery stopped her. "Let me do it." She sent Jerry a text that read,

_Do it. Now. I'm watching you._

_E_

Jerry sighed and quickly said the words. Kelsey raised an eyebrow and he pointed at the text. Kelsey nodded in an understanding matter. Then, we walked up and grabbed the big poster and a thick permanent marker and got to work.

**Done. Like it? I hope you do. Please review. 5-15 reviews = update! :D**

**Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unmasked has returned! Thanks for all the nice reviews! 5-10 reviews= update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

I got the permanent marker and started to write, "You can't run away from me! I'm in every corner of you're life! I'm watching you, bitches. And don't try to shut me up. There's no way. -E"

I placed the cap of the marker on and we slipped on our gloves. We walked out the mall and to Jack's car. Donna held the thin poster to the window, Grace taped it up, and Avery got a tube of unused lip stick and wrote, "THERE'S A SCAVENGER HUNT AND THE PRIZE IS ME." We snickered as we left. I scanned around the mall for security cameras. Not any. That's good.

Jack's P.O.V.

I stood up from my seat and said, "Come on guys, let's go." They agreed and we dropped our napkins onto the white china. I paid the bill and we strolled out the mall into the small parking lot. I spotted my car and I walked there, everybody following me. Then I noticed something on the window, I peered closer and dropped my jaws. I froze as Kelsey asked, "What is it?"

"L-look," I stammered. I stabbed a finger in the window's direction. Everybody read and dropped their jaws. It read,

_You can't run away from! I'm in every corner of your life! I'm watching you bitches. And don't try to shut me up. There's no way._

_-E_

My fingers wrapped around the poster. I slid it off the front window when something else caught my eye. "Guys, look, there's something written here in lip stick." We all stared at the writing.

_THERE'S A SCAVENGER HUNT AND THE PRIZE IS ME_

We all stared at the poster, surprised and scared.

Kim's P.O.V.

I snickered as we watched them shocked, we quickly ran to Donna's car and drove to her house. We sat down on the white leather sofas and I started to write a text.

_Remember the Kyra Thing? I do and I'm not afraid to tell everyone the truth._

_-E_

We all laughed and I started a new one, each "E" team member surrounding me.

_Remember your old friend, Meghan? Remember how she went missing for a year? Then her body was found in the lake? Let me just say I didn't kill her. I'll promise you that. Maybe the Kyra Thing had to do with it. Or maybe it was you._

_Kisses, E_

We snickered. I sent it and then Donna motioned us to the wooden stairs. We stood up and walked upstairs. She placed her hand on the brass doorknob of her door and opened it. She pointed to the saucer chairs and said, "Sit down, I have a present for each of you. She reached under her bed and pulled out a box. Binoculars.

"OMG! These will come in handy!" Grace exclaimed.

We started to test them out. I walked to Donna's violet window seat and tried them. I looked right to left when I noticed something. Something that can specifically ruin Jack...

**Finished. Please review! So...what did Kim dicover...**

**Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this isn't an update, I'm deleting thisauthors note, not the WHOLE story right after I post the next chapter...but if you live in Boston, you're lucky! Olivia Holt and Dylan Riley Snyder are coming there! And if you live in Minneapolis, you're also in luck! Leo Howard is coming there! They have meet and greets! PM me for more info! I hope, if you live in any of these two places, that I made the highlight of your day! :D**

**Love, Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlin!**


End file.
